


Ice Cream

by Erierio_o, hannahuwu



Series: Pluto [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cafe dates, Cute, First Date, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, No Smut, Shy Kang Yeosang, YeoHwa, in my opinion it's cute, it's part of a series pls read the whole thing uwu, kinda cliche ngl, not established date, seongsang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erierio_o/pseuds/Erierio_o, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu
Summary: Yeosang doesn't want to hear his roommates fucking so he goes out
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: Pluto [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643437
Kudos: 57





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the 3rd chapter of the Pluto series :)  
> Pls give it love wooooooo  
> I'm on twitter under @hannah_uwo ^^

“Okay. Have fun with being frozen, Mingi. I’m leaving.” Yeosang lets out an airy laugh. He didn’t actually care about his results, but he checked as he walked by the board.  _ Huh. 50th. That’s not too bad considering I didn’t study at all.  _ He sees Wooyoung and San walking quickly in front of him in the direction of their shared dorm.  _ Gross _ , he thinks to himself. He did not want to know what they were planning on doing. But with the way San’s hand was propped up against his boyfriend’s ass, he doubted it was a good idea to go back now if he wanted to be spared hearing anything. 

Guess he should hang outside again. He sets his duffel bag down to pull out his jacket and his penny board before heading towards the town twenty minutes away, deciding on the cafe he frequents. The food there is worth the distance, he reminds himself as his feet silently curse. 

The bell jingles as he walks through the door, the old lady by the counter smiles at him warmly. In one of the corners of the cafe, however, he sees a familiar face buried in a book. 

“Seonghwa-ssi,” he calls out softly as he walks in his direction. He still doesn’t know the boy very well and feels the need to address him formally.

“Oh, Yeosang, sit with me? My treat for anything you want from the menu,” he smiles warmly.  _ Gosh is he pretty.  _ Yeosang thinks to himself. Seonghwa has an iced latte by his side, chin propped up by a single hand as he reads ‘a million little pieces’ by James Frey. Yeosang gets an affogato and a small dish of macaroni and cheese, curiously staring at the cover of the book. It's plain white, contrasted with a multitude of colourful polka dots.

“Seonghwa-ssi?”

“Hm?” he looks over the pages. 

“Sorry, but, what is that book about?” he tilts his head slightly. 

“It is about a broken man who tries to find the broken pieces of himself. He’s just, constantly numb,” Seonghwa looks sad, almost, as he says it. 

“I read it every time I feel stressed out,” he voices out.

“Oh,” Yeosang isn’t quite sure how to respond to that, so he continues drinking his affogato. Sweet vanilla ice cream and the bitter coffee complimented each other very well. He knew the owner of the cafe made her own ice cream and made a mental note to buy a tub before he left. 

“I apologise. That must have made you uncomfortable. May I ask, Yeosang, about your results?” Seonghwa cuts the silence, placing his black leather satchel on the desk to put his book in, pulling out his sleek wallet. 

“Yes, that is fine, Seonghwa-ssi,” he responds.

“Did you get what you want?” 

“I suppose so. I did not expect very much from myself, considering I did not once open my books,” he shamefully admits. Seonghwa seems to be observing him, and it makes him wish a hole would open in the ground to swallow him whole, he does feel so small under the gaze of a beautiful man whose name is highly respected. After all, his family owns the college. 

“Ah, so you are gifted, then, Yeosang?” 

“I wouldn’t say gifted-” he muses. Seonghwa laughs.  _ He sounds so angelic,  _ Yeosang lets his mind whisper mutely. He watches as Seonghwa excuses himself to walk over to the cash register, handing over a few bills before generously tipping. Yeosang can’t help the slight twinge of jealousy that grows from the wishing he could get half the amount of money Seonghwa probably got in a month. Instead, he runs shifts at a bookstore in the same town every Saturday in an attempt to get himself extra funds.

“Yeosang?” he snaps his head in the direction of the voice.

“Yes, Seonghwa-ssi?” 

“Would you like a ride back to school?” Seonghwa offers. Who is Yeosang to deny him? As they walk out of the cafe, a paper bag with some dried ice and a tub of ice cream in his hands, Yeosang’s jaw drops at the sight of the matte black motorcycle Seonghwa has dragged from the alley, holding out a helmet for Yeosang to take.

“I didn’t take you for a rider,” Yeosang drily lets out. He doesn’t exactly want to tell Seonghwa that he’s never been on one, that would be embarrassing. Seonghwa simply shrugs before getting on, motioning for Yeosang to follow suit. 

“You okay?” almost as if Seonghwa can sense his irrational fear, he turns slightly to face the younger male. 

“Yea, I’ve just, never actually gotten around to getting on one of these,”

“I see,”  _ he smirked,  _ Yeosang thought to himself before Seonghwa slowly released his foot on the break, ultimately forcing Yeosang to encircle his arms around his waist. He lets out an incomprehensible curse, in which Seonghwa responds by letting out a boisterous laugh. This side of Seonghwa is a lot different from the formal one he sees strolling through the corridor in elegant outfits every day. 

Timidly, he dares himself to look up from Seonghwa’s back where he had hidden his face in minute fear and sees them approaching his favourite fried chicken restaurant. He prods Seonghwa in the rib.

“Yes?” he hears Seonghwa say.

“That’s my favourite chicken restaurant.” He’s not exactly sure why he wanted to tell Seonghwa, but he has anyway, so now he really feels like a dumb teenager with cheeks as flushed as the rising sun. He feels Seonghwa hum in response. Seonghwa stops later in front of Yeosang’s boarding house, which was quite far from his but Seonghwa assured him that he didn’t mind. As he unfastened his arms from around Seonghwa’s waist (quite unwillingly), he mouthed a  _ goodbye  _ to the older, making a mental note to find a way to thank him later. 

“Were you on  _ a date? _ ” he hears Wooyoung ask accusingly as he walks through the door to find both of them coming out of the shower together.  _ Disgusting _ . He hoped they cleaned up in there. At least he wasn’t sharing his room with them. 

_ Right, time to do some work,  _ he thinks as he shuts his bedroom door behind him. 

_ A date? _


End file.
